Short Sword
The is a in . Technical * The Short Sword is unlocked at Age 2 as an alternative to the Hand Axe, Polearm, Bat, Daggers, and Stick. * The Short Sword reduces move speed by 15%. * The Short Sword has attack damage of 35. * The Short Sword's attack speed is 300 (300 milliseconds, or a 0.3-second delay). Strategy Using * The Short Sword is a superior melee weapon not because of its power, but because of it‘s range and attack speed. * When battling opponents who have a shorter range than you, stay out of range of their weapon while chopping them with your weapon. * When battling Players with the Katana, try to get the jump on him/her and land the first blow, staying close to him/her and negating his/her superior range. The outcome will be decided by whoever can heal the fastest. * When battling players with the Polearm, keep your distance until the enemy swings his Weapon. Due to the Polearm's slow attack speed, you will be able to hit him twice before he is ready to hit you. * Pair with the Samurai Armor to attack ~30% faster. * It is recommended to upgrade to Katana unless you plan to use a Hunting Bow or a Hunting Bow upgrade. However, it still takes the same amount of hits to kill a person with a Short Sword and Katana. * When facing a more powerful weapon in close-range combat such as Polearm or Katana, try using Pit Traps and . * Pair with Bull Helmet and Musket, so you can instantly kill your opponents. (Similar to Polearm instakills.) ** This will not work on people with the Soldier Helmet. Against * Take advantage of the Short Sword's slower movement speed and bad range by using a . Use a faster Weapon like Daggers to avoid attacks. * Use the Katana, which is a direct upgrade from the Short Sword. Gold Variant The Golden Short Sword is the normal Sword but with a Gold blade. It is the 4th hardest Weapon to get the Gold Variant with. This weapon does 39 damage to all entities and is obtained upon gathering 3000 Resources. Diamond Variant The Diamond Short Sword is the diamond version of normal/Gold Short Sword. It deals 41 damage to everything and is obtained upon gathering 7000 resources. Upon turning Diamond the Short Sword takes on a curvier shape and the typical diamond blue-ish coloring. Ruby Variant The Ruby Short Sword is the ruby version of the normal/Gold/Diamond Short Sword. It deals 41 damage and 5 poison damage. The edges become jagged and red, and a piece of gold ore is set where the hilt crosses the blade. Real Life Equivalent * The short sword was a highly effective and favored weapon in ancient and medieval times, so this explains the high damage increase from a tool hammer. * This sword appears to have a rather thick blade, making the sword heavy, and justifying the movement speed decrease. * This sword has a much larger handle than real swords; the handle is just as thick as the human body! Trivia * The Steel Sword in Foes.io has an extremely similar design to this sword in the game. * The Short Sword was the only sword in the game for 48 updates! * It’s also the first sword in the game. * It can kill people in just under a second. (Assuming you have no modifiers, and they aren't healing.) If they have a Soldier Helmet, it can kill them in 1.2 seconds. ** It technically kills people just as fast as Katana, but Katana is still a better Weapon because it deals more damage and has a farther range. * The Ruby Short Sword was the first Ruby Weapon designed (it was originally named chillax sword, a friend of MonsterBot™ but was later renamed to Ruby Short Sword by request from Yendis Entertainment) * It can be upgraded to the Katana at Age 8, with better attack and range. * In very early versions of the game, the Short Sword had no movement speed decrease. History * 0.896 - Updated Diamond Sprite from its original version * 0.41 - Increased range from ??? to 110 * 0.37 - Updated Sprite * 0.22 - "Nerfed Short Sword" (Unknown Changes, probably changed damage to 35) * 0.17 - Buffed Range from ??? to ??? * 0.16 - Decreased damage from 45? to ??? * 0.15 - Added. (Initial Release) Pre-37 short sword.png|Pre 0.37 Short Sword 06 D Shortsword.png|Pre 0.896 Diamond Version Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/sword_1.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/sword_1_g.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/sword_1_d.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/sword_1_r.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/sword_e.png Gallery